The Knight Who Wasn't
by Poecilotheria
Summary: The story of a very different Meta Knight, who never turned his back upon his creator. And he isn't much of a knight either. (Evil Meta AU)(Gijinka verse) (UNDERGOING RE-WRITES)(New story will be the same premise and titled under the knight who wasn't redux)
1. The Breaking Point

The man currently marching through the halls suited his title well. Nightmare's second in command, he held an oppressively menacing air about him. The light streaming from the windows seemed to stop short at him, unable to penetrate the darkness. His footsteps echoed harshly and malevolently glowing eyes gazed out from behind his dark visor. No bodyguards or backup accompanied him, as he was more than capable of destroying nearly any threat that could arise. He pushed open two heavy, lavish doors, his cape swirling with the energy within it.

"I believe you have a debt to pay" he intoned, voice haunting and rough. The larger man sitting in the throne before him froze, and returned the harsh gaze.

"I told ya I wasn't paying for what ya sent me!" Dedede snarled. Meta only chuckled darkly, moving even closer. There was danger reflected in his piercing eyes.

"You aren't in any position to be making demands" every word dripped with unsaid threats. Most other demon beasts had weaknesses, and very little in the way of intelligence. Meta was incredibly intelligent, extraordinarily deadly, and utterly callous. There was no negotiation and no way out if he personally came for you. His cape swirled turbulently around his feet, wisps of energy dissipating into the surrounding air.

"Those things you sent nearly killed me!" the king snapped. Meta crossed his arms, smirking. Metal claws adorning his gloves harshly reflected the ambient light.

"You got exactly what you payed for" he said evenly. "And what you payed for were the bottom of the barrel rejects."

"You never said anything about-"a blade composed entirely of Meta's dark energy slammed itself directly into the throne, narrowly missing Dedede. Many more stood poised to strike, flanking the man. Meta leaned closer as the first blade dissolved away.

"You are to address me with respect" he said, gritting jagged teeth. A sudden flash of light and the object accompanying it slammed into Meta, sending him skidding across the floor and scattering shards of his energy blades. He was back on his feet within seconds, shadowy wings forming from his cape. A pink haired child stood at the opposite end of the room, clad in green and wielding a silver blade. The Warpstar returned to his side.

"You alright Dedede" the child called out, never breaking eye contact with Meta. The king nodded and scampered behind his savior. He was no match for Meta.

"You insolent whelp!" Meta snarled, flinging a multitude of blades at his foe. Kirby stood his ground, shattering the projectiles with his sword. "So you wanted to lure me in did you?" he continued, ground cracking beneath his feet. He darted towards Kirby, bringing a large dark blade down on him. Kirby blocked it, and Meta leapt back as it shattered and dissolved away. He glanced at Dedede. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, you spineless imbecile" he growled. Kirby felt an energy envelope him, before he was flung with great force into the king. "I'll kill you both" Meta snarled, an undercurrent of cold, determined hate coursing beneath his anger. Kirby recovered quickly, paying no mind to what was certainly a wicked bruise forming on his side.

"He's going to murder us" Dedede wheezed, scrambling to his feet. Kirby steeled his expression.

"No he's not" Kirby said, marching back towards Meta. He hopped onto the Warpstar and flung himself back into the fray. Meta blocked the strike and sent several dozen more razor sharp projectiles after him, all of which dissolved once they were in proximity of the Warpstar.

"Are you even attempting to fight here?" he mocked, forming a small portal above his side. A plasma cannon dropped from it, and Meta swiftly jammed a heel down onto the fire button. An enormous blast narrowly missed his opponents and left a smoldering crater in the side of the castle. Kirby swiftly attacked before he could fire a second time, his metal blade clashing with another newly formed energy blade. They exchanged several rapid blows that Kirby only barely managed to stop. What Meta lacked in brute force, he more than made up for with blinding speed.

"Why are you even working for him?" Kirby gasped, managing to briefly catch Meta's blade. "Didn't he… hurt you?" Meta landed a vicious kick to the child's stomach, pushing him back.

"You know nothing of me, child" he growled. He approached Kirby, dark energy spilling over the floor. The distinct cacophony of metal being crushed stopped him in his tracks. Dedede hefted his hammer back to resting on his shoulder, the sparking remains of the cannon at his feet.

"Oops" he chirped, eyes betraying genuine fear. Meta turned slightly to the king, eyes alight with fury.

"You irritating-"he was hit with a massive blow that sent him sprawling. In the split second before he hit the ground, he cursed himself for allowing the little distraction ploy to work. Meta hit hard and tried to roll onto his feet, but his damaged leg wouldn't allow him. The injuries that had accumulated over the past year were finally catching up. He kneeled and wrapped one wing in a protective shield over his injured limb. Fear flickered in his eyes. If he lost another battle to this irritating wretch… he wouldn't survive another punishment.

"You're hurt" Kirby said. The genuine concern in his tone confused and infuriated Meta.

"No shit" he responded, summoning more projectiles. They flickered weakly, and he became acutely aware of the warm wetness seeping down his side. _The stitches…_

"Watch yer mouth" a foot slammed Meta down to the floor. Dedede looked at Kirby.

"I can't believe that worked" he said. Hatching the plan to incur debt to lure the man was easy enough, but the king was sure that they'd end up as meat confetti. Kirby dashed past him and knelt beside Meta.

"He's bleeding" Kirby mumbled, noting the crimson smears originating from the man's side. Meta grit his teeth against the pain. How ironic it was, that the remnants of Nightmare's punishment for failure would cause him to fail again.

"Kill me" he snarled. His vision was beginning to blur. He didn't want to die at the hands of his tormentor, snuffed out like a pawn. He became dimly aware of being lifted.

"We gotta get him help" the voices were muted now.

"Are you kiddin me? He'll kill us" came the response. There was a long sigh, and he was lifted further. "Fine, fine… it's your funeral."

"Hurry!" every slight movement brought more blinding pain, and Meta welcomed the creeping comfort of unconsciousness. He fell into a dreamless sleep, his racing thoughts slowly melting away into darkness.

( **Author's note:** This is just a massively self indulgent AU born from my general affection towards calculating villains and love of what-if scenarios. The plasma cannon is supposed to be an homage of sorts to the cannon aboard the Halberd. Hope you enjoy! -Poecilotheria)


	2. An Uneasy Truce

Meta's eyes slid open, and immediately darted around the room he found himself in. Hell was for more pleasant than he'd imagined. He blinked and slowly registered the fact that he was still alive. Given his situation, he wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Sleepin' beauty's awake" the insufferably smug face of Dedede came into view. Meta tried desperately to inflict some damage on said face, but his limbs were firmly bound to the railing of the bed. He abruptly stopped struggling as a searing pain erupted from his side. He stilled, and realized with shock that all of his neglected injuries had been fully cared for and bandaged. _What utter fools, coddling their sworn enemy,_ he mused.

"Feeling better?" Meta craned his head upwards to lock eyes with Kirby. He bared his impressive fangs.

"If I weren't restrained I would tear that irritating grin directly off of your skull" he spat. Kirby frowned. He turned to Dedede.

"He's still cranky" Kirby said.

"Pretty sure he always is" Dedede replied. Meta bristled. Two of his enemies were inches away, blatantly mocking him, and he lay helplessly restrained. The unbridled fury coursing through his veins would have caused a normal man at least two aneurysms.

"Neither of your remains will be remotely recognizable" he growled. Kirby only frowned deeper. Meta was undeniably a bit mean, but the apparent abuse he'd suffered made him determined to heal him.

"We're trying to help you" Kirby said. Meta only laughed, and gave a cold, false grin.

"Help me? You've ensured my death" he said. He let the smile slide off of his face. "After a failure like this… I'll…" he fell silent. The direness of his situation set in.

"Nightmare's gonna kill you?" Dedede asked. The king crossed his arms and frowned. "Seems pretty stupid to me."

"Most of his new creations have no free will. They're perfect killing machines who feel no fear and no remorse. I'm the last one standing of his older creations. I'm a liability and nothing more" Meta shifted, expressionless. "Just let me die." A sudden idea formed in Dedede's head. He was by no means a particularly intellectual man, but he knew how to think like a narcissist.

"You'd probably like to kill Nightmare, huh?" he asked. Meta froze. The thought had lurked about in his mind for the majority of his long miserable life, but he realized now that the means of accomplishing that may be before him.

"I'd love nothing more" he muttered. Meta grit his teeth, rage flashing in his eyes. "I want to pay him back for all he's done" the words came out as a guttural snarl.

"We want to stop him too" Kirby said. He looked at the ground, and then back at Meta. "He's hurt a lot of people" he added.

"I could care less about whatever martyr complex you're fostering there" Meta snapped "But if you can assist in my revenge, perhaps I could lend my allegiance." Kirby wilted a bit at Meta's brutal rebuttal, but perked up at the last part.

"How can we trust you?" Dedede inquired. Meta looked at him.

"I'm dead either way. So I'm choosing the only chance of self-preservation" he drawled.

"So you're with us then?" Kirby asked brightly. Meta smiled cruelly.

"I'm only trying to ensure my survival. Don't think that I'm inclined to care one iota about you blithering morons" he cackled. "I won't kill you, and I'll attack our mutual enemy, if that is what you're asking" he amended.

"You should stay in the castle. We'll need to keep an eye on you" Dedede said.

"Good luck with that" Meta responded. There was a sudden clatter as Kirby removed part of the restraints binding Meta.

"You're too hurt to do much" Kirby explained, noticing Meta looking at him with disbelief. The man let his head drop heavily into the pillow.

"You are all absolute morons" he groaned "You think being nice to me will have me linking arms and singing Kumbaya? Ha!" The final restraint fell off. Meta stretched as well as he could without aggravating his injuries. Dedede patted Kirby on the back softly.

"I think he's just a jerk" he whispered. Before Kirby could say anything, Meta cut in.

"I am far more than merely a jerk" he snorted. Dedede gave Kirby an 'I told you so' look. Dedede walked over to the doorway, and turned back to Kirby.

"I'm gonna take a breather. Good luck" he said. Kirby sighed.

"I'll need it" he responded, smiling weakly. If it was possible to befriend the prickly man, Kirby would do it.

( **Author's note:** Bit of a shorter chapter. Don't worry I'm sure Meta will be less of a jerk next chapter. But probably not. Hope you enjoyed! -Poecilotheria)


	3. The Storm on the Horizon

Kirby was determined to get through to Meta. He could always tell when people were hurt, and the renegade demon was utterly shattered. But it was admittedly extremely difficult. Kirby had taken to bringing Meta various foods over the few months he'd been residing in the castle, and he seemed marginally less hostile. Or, he at least had stopped forcing Kirby to eat some of it first to prove it wasn't poisoned. The man had also lessened the amount of outright threats he spat and instead settled for vicious insults. For Meta that was significant progress. Kirby carefully approached Meta's usual balcony perch.

"I brought you something" he chirped. Meta glanced at him, hands resting on the railing. The man had taken to wearing his usual uniform less and less, instead wearing a rather formal black coat that he'd seemingly acquired from nowhere. Claws clinked against the rail as Meta drummed his fingers.

"What is it this time?" he growled. He deeply resented being disturbed from his thoughts. Kirby held out a tall glass filled with colorful fruit chunks and cream. A miniature mountain of whip cream topped it off.

"A parfait!" Kirby announced proudly. Meta eyed the rainbow monstrosity.

"What is that?" he asked. Wide blue eyes stared at him.

"You don't know what a parfait is?!" Kirby gasped. Meta narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't sit around having little soirées and eating sweets when I worked under Nightmare. Why would I?" he growled. Kirby held out the treat.

"It's a bunch of fruit and ice cream. You'll love it!" Kirby said. Meta slowly took it. He hadn't had ice cream in… what was it, centuries? He only remembered that it was sweet and far more fulfilling than any ration. Meta grasped the small silver spoon placed within the treat and took a hesitant bite. It was very good, like all of the food the strange child insisted on giving him. Kirby watched the man rapidly devour the parfait. He ate everything like that, wolfing it down and guarding it like he was afraid it would be taken away at any moment. Kirby remembered what the doctor had said, about how Meta showed signs of long-term… what was that word? Malnourishment? Whatever it was, the youth decided he didn't want to dwell on it. He was abruptly handed the empty glass.

"I don't know what exactly you're trying to accomplish here" he said. Kirby frowned, and looked down at the glass, fidgeting with it.

"I just wanna be friends" he pouted. Most people with a soul would have melted at the display, but the existence of Meta's soul was debatable.

"Do you think there is some small scared child hidden deep in my psyche? That if you just act nice I'll pour all my feelings out to you? How foolish" he sneered. Meta turned to look out from the balcony.

"That's why I'm starting small" Kirby said quietly. He began to walk away, and Meta wondered if he'd finally managed to repel the pest. That is, until the child turned to give a parting remark. "I'll bring you strawberry shortcake next time! You'll love it!" he called, before scampering off. Meta waited until Kirby was out of sight, and leaned heavily on the railing, sighing. He had to admit, this place was like a paradise to him. He didn't live in fear, didn't have to answer to anyone, could speak his mind, and had actual sentient people to speak to (read: belittle and threaten). But he knew Nightmare would inevitably seek retribution for his betrayal. Meta let out a longer sigh, and drummed his fingers on the railing, sharp claws managing to chip the paint. He might as well enjoy the brief respite.

Dedede sat across from his friend, watching the other man furiously tap away at his computer. Nobody under Dedede's command had been more enthusiastic than Escargon about the prospect of turning against Nightmare. After all, it was the grievous injury he'd suffered at the hands of an errant demon beast that served as the catalyst for the decision. And after Kirby's insane plan of allying with Nightmare's right-hand man had succeeded, they could finally begin their rebellion in earnest. A rebellion fueled by Dedede's guilt and Escargon's spite.

"This isn't good" Escargon looked up at Dedede "A whole squadron of Nightmare's forces were spotted heading our way. My guess it that they'll strike tomorrow." He frowned, and leaned his head on one hand. "I don't understand what took him so long." Dedede shrugged.

"Meta said we weren't much of a threat" he said. In reality, the man had used far more colorful language. "At least he's healed up. And pretty eager to kill things that aren't us."

"That man is a definite threat. Did Nightmare think he had been killed?" Escargon murmured. Dedede crossed his arms, thoughtful.

"Maybe he was hoping that Meta was dead" he muttered.

"You're right. He probably recognized him as a threat, and took steps to eliminate it" Escargon said. He stopped, and shuddered. "He very nearly did. If you or I had suffered the same injuries Meta had…" Escargon was a qualified doctor, though he had not used that skillset until very recently. He was content as the king's assistant. He'd been the first one to thoroughly examine Meta's numerous wounds. The man was utterly horrid, but no one deserved the sustained torture he must have suffered.

"I don't get why he didn't leave" Dedede pondered. Escargon slumped back into his chair, stretching.

"Fear, most likely. Or the numerous other reasons abused individuals stay with their tormentors" he sighed.

"Meta? Abused?" Dedede asked. Escargon stood from his chair.

"Just because somebody has an awful life doesn't mean they're an angel" he said, leaning slightly on the desk to steady himself.

"Yeah. You're right" Dedede muttered. Escargon continued forward, limping slightly.

"I'll go notify the guards of the impending attack. You can let Kirby and Meta know" he said. His prosthetic leg clicked against the floor as he left, driving shards of guilt into Dedede's heart. He'd insisted they could handle the powerful demon beast, waving off any concerns. It cost his dearest friend a limb, and Kirby had barely defeated it. The king slumped in his seat. If he couldn't defend Escargon, was there really any chance of defending the kingdom?

( **Author's note:** I combine the anime and game portrayals of most characters, especially Dedede. The anime is charming but I hated how they characterized him! Also, there are other differences to this universe aside from Meta. And the reason for the brutal mistreatment of Meta will be revealed eventually, but I wont spoil it for you! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! -Poecilotheria)


	4. Wrath

Wind whipped across the expansive field, causing Meta's cape to flare out behind him. He walked several steps ahead of his companion, staring ahead, looking for threats with practiced precision. He could sense a threat approaching, but the magnitude of the threat remained unknown to him. Kirby trailed behind him, looking ahead with grim determination. A fiery circlet blazed on his head, indicating the ability he was wielding. Red-orange flames trailed far behind him. The king had stayed at the castle, prepared to defend it should a secondary force attack there.

"Stop" Meta barked. Kirby barely avoided bumping into the man, and looked where he was pointing. An enormous, black battleship loomed on the horizon, bristling with numerous weapons. Kirby looked at Meta.

"It's huge" he gasped. Nothing like it had ever been sent to attack Dreamland. Meta slid his gaze to the child.

"It's a sign of war" he intoned, allowing the ominous implications of his words to hang heavy in the air. Meta allowed his wings to take shape and expand to their full impressive size. "You can take care of the ground forces, I assume?" Kirby nodded, fierce determination on his face.

"Be safe" he said. Meta paused from preparing to take off.

"I suppose it would be mildly irritating if you perished" he drawled. It only took one powerful wing-stroke to propel him into the air. He briefly hovered, before darting off towards his target with blinding speed. Kirby watched him go, before he locked his gaze back onto the looming warship. A small amount of steam escaped his mouth. Angry was a rare state for him to be in, but the prospect of those demon beasts coming to hurt people he cared about caused fury to creep into his heart.

High above, Meta streaked through the air, approaching the ship. As with most creations of Nightmare, he had greatly accelerated healing and thus had entirely healed over the past months. He was at full fighting capacity, and able to fulfill the legends of his deadly prowess whispered about by enemies and allies alike. He was also extraordinarily angry, and ready to enact his all-encompassing hatred upon his target.

Numerous smaller ships surrounded the main one, and they quickly became Meta's first target. Several ships on the outer edges of the group found themselves suddenly impaled by numerous shards of energy. Meta's visor managed to pick up the communications at a closer range, despite his transmission channel having long been deactivated. Urgent orders crackled through to him, as well as whispers talking of the great Lord Meta having risen again. He grinned wickedly. That title had always suited him well.

He climbed higher, a manic sense of joy filling his chest. Freedom was intoxicating, and the chance for revenge even more so. He hovered high above his target for a few moments, before diving, screaming through the skies at incredible speed. An energy blade formed within his hands, and sliced easily through the cockpits of the enemy ships. A trail of wreckage fell from the sky behind him as he deftly weaved around any attempted defense.

He looped back, gracefully arcing through the sky and weaving around the cannon fire. He sent a ring of energy blades before him that smashed easily through the wind shield of the massive warship. He slipped through the hole, and landed expertly, summoning a plasma cannon that landed heavily on the deck of the ship. He rested his foot lightly on the fire button as the crew desperately tried to stop him.

"Wonder what this does?" he called out, before jamming the button down.

Kirby barely noticed the massive explosion in the distance as he took out another wave of enemies. Fire whirled around him as he sent expert blasts at his foes. The grassy field was trampled and singed, littered with fallen demon beasts. He unleashed a final blast of fire, and the area went silent.

"Are they finally done-? "Kirby was grabbed and lofted into the air with great force. He barely stopped himself from reflexively throwing a fire-coated punch at his apparent captor.

"That ship wasn't their main weapon" Meta said. He was pale, and a sense of terror hung around him. A distant rumbling echoed from the direction of the now fallen ship.

"What is that?" Kirby squeaked. Meta sped up as a monstrous creature emerged from the tree line. It was covered in deep red, oily fur, and its gaping jaw was lined with innumerable razor sharp teeth. Menacing red flames leaked from the sides of its mouth.

"Wolfwrath" Meta murmured, the name alone causing a chill to run through him. Kirby widened his eyes. The demon beast looked utterly terrifying.

"What do we do?" he shouted, voice carrying over the rushing wind.

"We flee" Meta answered, turning sharply.

"Then what?"

"We try to survive" he said, scanning the area. His eyes fixed onto the shoreline ahead, noting the harsh waves pounding onto the sand. "You have a water ability, correct?"

"Yeah?" Kirby said slowly.

"All Wolfwrath have an inner flame burning in their core. If we can extinguish that…"

"…We can beat him" Kirby finished. Meta narrowed his eyes at the interruption, but nodded.

"Precisely." Meta paused, before continuing. "You can gain abilities on contact, correct?" he asked, diving down until he was a mere ten feet above the waves.

"Um, yeah I gue-"Meta suddenly relinquished his grip on Kirby, sending the youth crashing into the sea. Meta arced back and landed on the beach, facing the oncoming beast. A multitude of blades formed around him as his wings flared out, pulsing with energy. The creature leapt from the cliff overlooking the beach, leaving an impressive crater as it landed. Before it could reach its prey, a great pillar of dark energy erupted from the ground, slamming into its stomach. The spire of energy failed to penetrate the Wolfwrath's thick hide, and shattered into thousands of glittering shards. It responded with a great burst of fire, which Meta narrowly dodged. A steaming mass of opaque glass was left where the attack impacted.

"Damn" he muttered. Meta sent a stream of blades at the beast, all of which were repelled and shattered. It surged forward, bringing massive jaws down on the space Meta had occupied mere seconds ago. He flung his own attack back, and celebrated internally when several blades lodged into the thing's mouth. Its mouth was momentarily propped open by one before it crushed it between wickedly sharp fangs. An idea formed in his mind, but he would need his companion's assistance. As if on cue, a jet of water repelled the Wolfwrath. Kirby surfed out of the sea on his own personal wave, and glared at Meta. A glistening pillar of water rested on his head.

"I could have drowned" he huffed. Meta shrugged.

"You didn't" he said. A horrifying roar echoed through the air, causing them to abandon the miniature quarrel. "Listen. I'll create an opening, and you have to make the strongest attack possible" he ordered. Kirby nodded, and Meta darted forward. The man jumped over the beast's head, and landed on its back, digging the metal extensions of his gloves deep into the oily fur. Kirby widened his eyes in surprise as a silvery glow emanated from Meta's chest. The wind picked up noticeably, and an enormous jagged pillar of energy ringed by a whirlwind slammed up through the Wolfwrath, impaling its jaws and forcing its mouth wide open. Meta looked up at Kirby, gray light shining in his eyes.

"Now!" he screamed. Kirby mustered every bit of power within him and sent a massive jet of water into the beast's throat. Meta jumped from its back as a sound like hissing steam filled the air. It let out one final agonized roar, before the fire burning behind its eyes went out. The monster slumped onto the sand. Meta took only a few steps before collapsing.

"Meta!" Kirby ran to his side, finding the man unconscious, but apparently uninjured. He picked him up with strength seemingly impossible for his small stature, and dashed off towards the castle, not sparing the Wolfwrath's husk a second glance.

( **Author's note:** At least Meta didn't end up with a fang in his forehead like in the anime. He also had time to be a giant dick even in the midst of battle. As always, I hope you enjoyed! -Poecilotheria)


	5. Bottle of Broken Dreams

A blue haired child sat trembling, backed up into a corner and curled in on himself. Bright red arterial spray covered his face and arms, and trailed all the way to the center of the room. A motionless body lay there, clad in the same dark colors and emblems as the child. Wide gray eyes stared up as a hand moved towards him. He recoiled, hiccupping with sobs, until the hand rested gently on his head.

"You've done well, child" the voice sounded ancient, and echoed around the room with ease. Meta looked at his hands, covered in slick red blood, and looked up.

"Really?" he whispered.

"You have demonstrated power that would be expected of my heir" Nightmare said. Meta wouldn't have known his smile was fake. It was the only one he knew.

"Oh" he said. Something deep in his mind screamed at him that this was wrong. He shook it away, self-preservation overriding it. If he caused pain, he wouldn't suffer it, right?

"Come" Nightmare ordered. Meta hopped up promptly, dutifully following his master. He couldn't be bad, after all. He never disobeyed.

"Meta!" the man shot up, blinking rapidly. Kirby barely avoided being head-butted, smiling brightly after he regained composure. "You're up!" Meta looked around. Bright sunlight filtered in through a small window, highlighting the bright décor. The home was small, and oddly circular.

"Where am I? How long have I slept?" he barked.

"This is my house!" Kirby answered cheerfully "And you've been asleep since yesterday. You weren't hurt or anything so I brought you here to rest!" Meta rubbed his forehead. The last thing he needed right now was this damned child being so happy. He opened his eyes to find Kirby giving him a serious look.

"What?" Meta snapped. Kirby pulled an ornate bottle from his pocket. It was small enough to fit in the child's hand, and filled with shimmering silver dust. Meta recognized it immediately.

"What happened to your star?" Kirby asked. Any levity was now absent from his tone. Meta bristled, and snatched the item back.

"It isn't mine, it's a trophy I took from a fallen foe" he snarled.

"You used it though. And you can't use someone else's Warpstar" Kirby responded. The bottle had also pulsed with a faint energy, and remained cool to the touch no matter what occurred to it.

"What do you think happened to it? Since you're such a detective" Meta growled.

"Nightmare destroyed it" Kirby muttered. Meta laughed a cold, heartless howling sound.

"I destroyed it you fool" he cackled, edging on hysteria "Do you think I'd still be alive if he knew?" He gripped the bottle harshly. "The true power of a Star Warrior, a guiding light to protect them. What utter idiocy. It never saved me, and it never saved anybody I slaughtered." Kirby gave him a sad look.

"Does it hurt?" he murmured. Meta loosened his grip, and gazed down solemnly at the bottle.

"What doesn't" he whispered. Kirby embraced him, overcome with empathy. There was a brief moment where he swore he could feel the man relax, before a brutal blow to the gut sent him sprawling. Meta stood, fury burning in his eyes, along with something else. Regret? "Don't fucking touch me you wretch" he snarled, turning on his heel and swiftly exiting the home. Kirby lay holding his stomach for a few moments before the pain abated. He sat up, grinning.

"He didn't stab me!" he announced triumphantly.

Hours had passed, and Meta was still perched at his usual balcony spot, gazing out at the sunset. He'd flown there immediately after the confrontation and hadn't moved since. Deep scour marks were etched into the railing, and his claws were steadily making them even deeper. Though he stood still, his thoughts were racing. He only noticed the approaching footsteps when they were directly behind him.

"Don't you know when to-"a brutal right hook hit him squarely in the face, sending him to the ground and his visor skidding across the stone. He scrambled to face his foe, internally grimacing as his jaw made alarming crackling noises. Blood had already begun its steady exodus from his badly split lip.

"Did you hurt Kirby?" his assailant demanded. A girl who looked to be no more than fifteen stood before him, clutching her right hand. The adrenaline coursing through him prevented any thoughts about how pathetic it was that she got the drop on him.

"Who are you?" he spat, words garbled by blood. He noted tears welling in the girl's eyes, and surmised that she must have broken her knuckles.

"Kirby's friend!" she snapped. Meta drew himself up to his full height, which was admittedly not much taller than the girl. Fortunately his flared wings were already menacing in their own right.

"You irritant" he snarled. The girl shifted her weight, ready to throw a kick as Meta summoned several energy blades. She was yanked back by the collar before the fight could commence.

"What the hell are you doin' girly?" Dedede asked, relinquishing his grip on the girl's collar.

"My name is Fumu, not girly!" she bristled. Dedede shrugged, before turning his attention to Meta. The man's energy blades faded away.

"I instigated nothing" Meta said, his jaw jutting out at an odd angle. Fumu made a face as he proceeded to spit bits of clot and blood on the ground. Meta narrowed his eyes as a sharp incisor bounced off of the concrete as well. Dedede glanced back at Fumu. The girl's right hand was rapidly turning an impressive array of colors.

"Maybe if he didn't punch Kirby I wouldn't punch him" she quipped. Dedede's gaze went back to Meta.

"Why'd you punch Kirby?" he deadpanned. Meta wiped blood from his lips.

"He touched me" he replied, as if punching a child was a reasonable reaction. Dedede frowned, looking between the two. He usually wasn't the most mature person in a given group, but he felt like a lunch monitor breaking up a schoolyard squabble.

"Let's get you guys to the Doc" he said. Meta stretched his wings wide.

"I think I can manage on my own" he growled, before diving backwards off of the balcony and soaring off towards the village. Dedede knelt and snatched the canine Meta left lying on the ground.

"Why are you touching it?" Fumu asked, disgusted.

"I figure he'll need it" Dedede said. "Oh, right" he held out a hand. "Nice punch" he quipped. Fumu obliged the high five with her uninjured hand, for once not annoyed with the king.

"Thanks" she said.

( **Author's note:** A wild Fumu appears. Also, a bit more backstory on Meta. By the way, I started a forum for Kirby Gijinka-based discussions, so if you want check it out at myforums/Poecilotheria/8337475/ . Hope you enjoyed! -Poecilotheria)


	6. Misguided

Meta stood stock still, eyeing the decimated demon transporter across the throne room, which was now more of a metal ringed hole in the floor. Any excuse to ignore the figure being shown on the transmission screen. The N.M.E. logo had been stripped off of it like its original purpose, and the person speaking through it was the antithesis of any demon beast. Cold magenta eyes bored into Meta, and he fought the urge to shrink away.

"Polaris" Galacta Knight intoned.

"I haven't heard that name in eons" Meta responded, tone icy. He'd adopted that name long ago, when he was sent in to infiltrate the ranks of the Galactic Star Warriors. The guiding North Star had led them directly into a trap. However, he'd barely escaped the wrath of Galacta.

"Polaris?" Fumu asked. She'd insisted on being able to join the others in contacting the GSA. Galacta looked at her with significantly softer eyes.

"His alias. Meta was responsible for the fall of the original GSA after he infiltrated our ranks. You stand near a very dangerous man, child" she explained. Fumu huffed.

"I dislocated his jaw" she said.

"You sucker punched me and managed to shatter your own hand" Meta responded evenly. Dedede nervously eyed the two from his position closest to the monitor. Fumu's hand was in a cast and Meta's jaw had swollen to an impressive degree from their little spat yesterday. The king frowned.

"Why did ya recommend makin' him our ally then? He ain't exactly trustworthy" he muttered.

"He is only faithful to the preservation of his own life. I anticipated him doing anything to avoid termination by Nightmare" Galacta said. She noted the confusion (and rage, in Meta's case) on their faces, and continued. "We managed to intercept several high priority transmissions. Had Meta not departed alone his transport ship would have detonated on touchdown." Meta suddenly bristled.

"So everything was planned from the start, huh?" he snarled.

"You do realize that they saved your life, correct? Had you not received a low-threat assignment you would have been annihilated" Galacta admonished. Meta shook his head, laughing.

"You misunderstand me. I wanted to die on my own terms, not to be saved." A heavy silence fell, and Meta continued. "I wanted to go down fighting" his earlier levity had abandoned him. He turned away from the screen, silent.

"Do you still wish to die?" the others looked at Galacta, shocked by her blunt question. Meta turned back towards her, his gaze resolute.

"No. I wish to destroy Nightmare" he said simply. She held his gaze before nodding. Dedede was staring into the ground, realizing that the man wasn't overly cocky the day he attacked. He was suicidal.

"Meta's been really useful! He helped me stop a Wolfwrath!" Kirby suddenly piped up, startling the others. He'd been so silent they'd forgotten he was there. Galacta nodded thoughtfully.

"I received your transmission about the battle. Very impressive, little warrior" she said.

"Thanks!" Kirby beamed. Galacta smiled beneath her helmet.

"So… any word of more attacks?" Dedede asked.

"Not that we've intercepted. But I would advise that you don't let your guard down" Galacta said "Unfortunately I must cut this meeting short, as I have matters to attend to. Good luck to all of you." The transmission faded to a black screen.

"Don't bother me" Meta snarled suddenly, striding out of the throne room. Dedede stopped Kirby from following.

"I don't think you need another punch to the gut" he said.

"I guess" Kirby whimpered.

Meta flopped onto his bed, letting out a sound halfway between a sigh and a growl. He was thankful to have easily fled the throne room before he could be interrogated. He glanced out the window. The sun had only set an hour ago, and while he usually stayed awake much longer he had spent the previous night having his jaw set. He lay back, deciding against expending the effort to change clothing. Exhaustion quickly pulled his eyes closed, and the world gave way to peaceful unconsciousness.

A hand jostled Meta awake, and he squinted at the figure looming over him, illuminated by the campfire. He recognized the man quickly.

"Jecra, what the hell?" he groaned, glaring at the other man. Jecra only put a finger to his lips, and motioned for Meta to follow. Meta silently slipped from his hastily constructed sleeping pad and trailed behind Jecra as they wound through a dark forest path. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping watch?"

"Garlude took over for me" Jecra said. Meta sighed. That woman was too nice for her own good. They all were. The trees gave way to a clearing overlooking a cliff, and Jecra sat, motioning for Meta to do the same.

"Why am I here?" Meta asked, taking a seat. Jecra only pointed to the sky. A brilliant tapestry of stars spread across the sky, lighting the black night.

"Isn't it amazing?" Jecra murmured. Meta nodded, speechless. "Oh, hey! Check it out!" Meta jumped slightly at the voice, and glanced at his companion.

"What?"

"The North Star. Brightest light in the sky" Jecra said, grinning. He turned to Meta. "Right, Polaris?" Meta felt guilt stab deep into his heart at his false name.

"Um, yeah" he said. A contented warmth spread throughout him, something he'd only felt from his supposed enemies. But the ramifications for betraying his creator…

"Woah, hey!" Meta suddenly leaned on the other, silent. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to confess, to apologize, and to warn them. "You OK dude?"

"I'm fine" Meta said, only managing those two words.

Meta truly awoke this time, lying in a bed which seemed far colder than before. He sat up, and rested his head in his hands. The pieces finally clicked, composed of feelings he'd long entombed deep within him. He had felt love, and been given it. All by people he was tasked to murder. Meta himself had killed the only things he'd ever loved, and he could only blame his blind obedience. There was no scapegoat this time. He sobbed bitterly, choking out a thousand apologies that were all far too late.

( **Author's note:** Trying to fix a few plot holes here, so hopefully I succeeded. This chapter was depressing to write, but the next one will be less dark. Hope you enjoyed! -Poecilotheria)


	7. Undergoing a re-write!

Hey, Peocilotheria here. This story is undergoing a total re-write due to crippling plot holes and inconsistencies. It was originally intended as a one-shot that got out of hand. Never fear, the new one will be the exact same premise just with a streamlined plot. Also my updates will be erratic as I am having some health issues. You all stay awesome and thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
